Recommended Characters/Episode 25
These characters were sitting on white bleachers together with all other recommended characters in season 1 watching Cake at Stake. The entire bleachers is itself a recommended character called "Every Recommended Character", recommended in the previous episode by marioluigiO128. 1000votes.png|1000 Votes; theJKLM4427 8-ball.png|8-Ball; TheBombDigityShis Adam.png|Adam; ThirstySkunk910 Betterannouncerx1222.PNG|Announcer x 1222; ShinyGenesectAron2 (?) Rc Awesome David.png|Awesome David; mamaweegee64 Rc Banana.png|Banana; shyguywarrior Rc Blueberry bfdi25.png|Blueberry; aleksandar1100 Rc Blue Curtain.png|Blue Curtain; Fireeball Book 10.png|Book; Rhinobuddroblox Rc Boomerang.png|Boomerang; legotd1 Rc Burr.png|Burr; 56ms Rc Cakey.png|Cakey; reviewgamez Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera; slss980 Candy Corn.png|Candy Corn (second one is obstructed by Gaty); jmo1954am1959, alexlion0511 Capless Pen.jpg|Capless Pen; DragonBallNC Rc Carrot Cake.png|Carrot Cake; lawman12435 Rc Cell Phone bfdi25.png|Cell Phone; Wadesoules Rc Cheese bfdi25.png|Cheese; mario4ever1000 Rc Cheese Recovery Center.png|Cheese Recovery Center; MickTheBoss1 David book.png|Choochoohead1; choochoohead1 David book.png|Cole; mrcolegreat Rc Computer.png|Computer; pokebrothers1 Rc Diamond.png|Crystal; crystalzoura1 Justin B.png|David Bieber; hdude01sbro Rc David Firey.png|David Firey; coolmatt1009 Rc Dead Leafy bfdi25.png|Dead Leafy; MENFARTSSS Rc Doirunkvilla.png|Doirunkvilla; DeeandEd Rc Doughnut BFDI25.png|Doughnut; CokeEpic Blocky plug.png|Electric Blocky; MrMWM3682; last ever RC of BFDI, first seen in BFDI Recommended Characters Cary's recommended character video and later in BFDI 25 Rc Ender Rocky.png|Ender Rocky; jaggerbug Rc Entire BFDI Cast.png|Entire BFDI Cast; simondomino Rc Evil Blocky.png|Evil Blocky; cdemmo1 Rc Evil David bfdi25.png|Evil David; Thetoastermen558 Rc Evil Pin.png|Evil Pin; sonamy1268 Rc Explosive Rain Drop.png|Explosive Rain Drop; englishcreamcakes Rc Fall Leafy.png|Fall Leafy; jedimaster2041 Rc Fat Man.png|Fat Man; supahawesomeguyz 9d79d51d-f216-41cc-8acf-00e9a278e70e.png|Firey and Leafy Holding Hands; bridgetteandcody2 9d79d51d-f216-41cc-8acf-00e9a278e70e.png|Firey and Leafy Kissing; TheMagnificentTrio Flag-0.png|Flagey; yugioh594 Rc Flying Piano.png|Flying Piano; yoshiharta25 Rc Fubbly.PNG|Fubbly; grwjhg4t Coolgaty.png|Gaty; jumphi100 Rc Giant Ice Cube.png|Giant Ice Cube; BFDIFAN0001 Rc Giant Needle vs. Giant Blocky.png|Giant Needle vs. Giant Blocky; energeticmilo; may be a reference to the first rejoin, where Blocky (the stabbable) and Needle (the stabber) were the final 2 Leafbox0001.png|Green Speaker Box; TheAnimationFlow Rc Grenade.png|Grenade; AlebReborn Rc Groundy.png|Groundy; SonicSpongebob Rc Gumball bfdi25.png|Gumball; MetaKnightN64 Rc Happy New Years Sign.png|Happy New Years Sign; shadowmario899 Rc In Love Leafy.png|In Love Leafy; ufus630 Rc Jingle.png|Jingle; neoneogood Rc Laddy.png|Laddy; licklicky64 Rc Lava Lamp BFDI25.png|Lava Lamp; Gravitymaster221 Leafbox0001.png|Leafy Speaker Box; MrDoubleGAngster Rc Leafy Winning Dream Island.png|Leafy Winning Dream Island; marioluigi3128 Rc Leafy's Biggest Fan.png|Leafy’s Biggest Fan; MatrVincent Rc Lollipop bfdi25.png|Lollipop; Rockshockhero2x0 Rc Mario and Luigi.png|Mario and Luigi; Khan3000ify Rc Master.png|Master; Regulardude05 Rc Matchbox.png|Matchbox; bomb1234able MePhone4Better.jpg|MePhone 4; katmoviemaker; also a counterpart from Inanimate Insanity Rc Metal Ice Cube.png|Metal Ice Cube; mojoguy109 Rc Military Cactus.PNG|Military Cactus; luigifreak7890 Rc Nintendo 3DS.png|Nintendo 3DS; Luigi755CP Rc Non-slip Shoes So Ha.png|Non-slip Shoes So Ha; yummysimon4 Rc Orange Cake.png|Orange Cake; SBProductions12 Rc Owly 3.png|Owly 3; Lohuydahutt Rc Paperclip.png|Paperclip; jordansolle (?) Rc Pen Inside Cake.png|Pen Inside Cake; Kalasi97 Rc Penguin David.png|Penguin David; Choooblue23 Rc Pickle Cake.png|Pickle Cake; jamalioHabbo14 Picture Frame HD.png|Picture Frame; davidshomevideos Rc Pistol.png|Pistol; Lolitafreak88 Pointlessrecovery.PNG|Pointless Recovery; vader97100 Rc Printer bfdi25.png|Printer; MrMephie Rc Rainbow.png|Rainbow; jaysillyboy Rc Rainbow Cake.png|Rainbow Cake; luigifan00001 Rc Red Velvet Chess Cake.png|Red Velvet Chess Cake; chimcharman123 Rc Red, Green, & Yellow Firey.png|Red, Green & Yellow Firey; chimcharman123 Speaker2.PNG|Rocky Speaker Box; Fallingwithstyle1995 Rc Rubik's Cube.png|Rubik’s Cube; oobadarkrai Rc Ruler.png|Ruler; deadtoads Rc Sandwichy.png|Sandwichy; garchomp618 Rc Scribble.png|Scribble; seeddotgrass Rc Skateboard bfdi25.png|Skateboard; Anthonym9499 David book.png|Spammy Sammy; thedarkachu Rc Square Firey.png|Square Firey; theskullblock Rc Steeley V2.png|Steeley V2; Jario943 Rc Teardrop Talking.png|Teardrop Talking; darkepicro(???) Rc The Winner of Dream Island.png|The Winner of Dream Island; edtrin175 Rc Watermelon.png|Watermelon; wifishark8 Chilly fridge.PNG|Weegee; destroyer33545 Weeeird.png|Weird Speaker Box; Nmason78 Rc World Map.png|World Map; EtienneLuu Rc Yoyle Ice Cream Cupcakes.png|Yoyle Ice Cream Cupcakes; DaKillahBunnyz Category:Recommended Characters Category:Charcaters